


Imagine watching Steve chop wood

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Imagine, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, imagine, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: I know there's no snow in the gif, but imagine there is :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no snow in the gif, but imagine there is :)

 

“Steve, you don’t have to do that. I could’ve done that.” You told him as you stood on your porch, wrapped in a thick knit sweater, hat and boots.

“I don’t mind, doll, you’ve done enough already.” He responded as he chopped another piece of wood.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and the news had said that a huge snow storm was coming your way. You had already bought enough food to make sure you wouldn’t run out of supplies when the storm hit. You spent the early parts of the morning baking enough cookies to last you a long time, you had put some freshly homemade bread in the freezer along with your homemade peach and apricot jam that you had finished canning.

Steve, on the other hand, insisted on chopping enough wood so the bin was fully stocked for you. He had only been out there for an hour. Not even bothering to put on a coat, he just wore boots, a hat, and a blue under armor shirt. His super soldier serum kept him warm, so the cold breeze didn’t affect him.

You took in the scenery around your country house. The pine trees were covered with a light layer of freshly fallen snow. The crisp clean air turning your breath into a cloud of fog. You sat down on the porch steps and let your eyes roam across the tree line. The bird feeders were filled and fresh hay was placed in the bins a few feet inside the woods for the deer's to snack on. But the most breathtaking sight was the tall, blue-eyed man by the side of your barn.

Your eyes followed his movements, staring in awe as his arms swung the ax down with smooth calculated swings. How his muscles rotated, shifted so gracefully underneath the blue shirt. Taking a sip from your hot cider, you were _very_ grateful the serum adjusted his body temperature, but you also appreciated how he wanted to cut the wood for you. You let your mind drift off on how much you were thankful for Steve. Sure you’ve only been dating for a year, but it was the best year of your life. And this would be your first Christmas together. And you couldn’t wait for many more.

“You wanna help carry the wood inside or are you just going to stare at me some more?” You looked up to see Steve was leaning on the porch railing with his hip, smiling at you. You never even heard him walk up.

“But what if I enjoy staring at you? Have you _seen_ you? Damn, I’m glad you said no to the coat.” You winked at him, putting your cup down next to you. He shook his head and helped you stand, holding your hand as you made your way over to the barn.

“Wait until we finish this and I’ll see what else I can help you with.” Steve kissed your temple and began to pick up some wood. Yup, this was going to be a really good Christmas.

 


End file.
